CCSG support of research nurses and clinical research associates dedicated to the conduct and completion of innovative, feasibility or proof-of-principle clinical trials proposed by Cancer Center Programs is critical for SJCRH's continued contribution to pediatric oncology. The Cancer Center leadership is dedicated to protocolspecific research and only trials considered to be of the highest priority are supported by this resource. Our commitment to protocol-based research is illustrated in Summary Table 3 in section 7.0 of this grant application. That table shows that for the index year of October 1, 2005 through September 30, 2006, of 373 patients presenting to St. Jude, 247 (66%) were treated on a therapeutic clinical trial as part of their initial treatment at St. Jude. Eighty-five (85%) of these enrollments were Cancer Center protocols, with the remaining 15% on industry or national protocols. In addition, of the 247 patients enrolling on therapeutic trials during the index year, 56 (23%) were also treated on more than one trial, resulting in 312 therapeutic enrollments. This is largely a result of St. Jude's concentrated effort to recruit previously treated patients to St. Jude for our Phase l/ll Developmental Therapeutics Program. Finally, the 373 patients presenting during the index year also contributed to 549 non-therapeutic enrollments, for a total of 861 protocol enrollments during the index year.